Emergency Room
by RuinsoftheMoonVII
Summary: In the pit of his stomach, Yugi had a feeling that he knew who they had been looking for... still he had no idea of the reason. Why else would that one have been hanging around the school for the past two days? They wanted him.


"According to a witness, four men wearing purple cloaks with hoods were seen fleeing the shop. By then, allegedly, the inside of the shop had already been vandalised."  
"Mr. Muto was not seriously hurt, but it seemed he sustained a terrible shock… the old man was probably frightened out of his wits."  
"Why did the men break into the shop?"  
"We're guessing they were looking for something… suspiciously though, nothing was taken from the cash register. Whatever they wanted, it certainly wasn't money."  
"Very strange… I guess they couldn't find what they were looking for."  
"What baffles me is what they could have been after?"  
"Whatever it was, they seemed sure that they were going to get away with it. If the witness hadn't spotted them… we'd have had no way of knowing what happened there."  
"Unfortunately we have no clue as to the identities of these men."  
"We shall continue to investigate."  
"Thank you, sir."

Police conversations ensued throughout the evening, as Yugi sat shaking like a leaf in the Domino hospital waiting room. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and his heart was still pounding as he fumbled his fingers.

He had been assured that his grandpa wasn't gravely injured, but it bothered him that he had not even been able to see him, since they had carted him off so quickly in the ambulance. Despite telling the receptionist that he was Mr. Muto's grandson, nobody would let him in the emergency room while the doctors were performing examinations; he had just been told to wait.

The waiting room was barren and eerie. Most of the staff had already finished their shifts, and Yugi had no idea where the receptionist had gone and disappeared to.  
He just sat there, feeling pathetic and cursing at himself. He couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't taken that longer route home, maybe none of this would have happened…  
Those men in the cloaks that he saw in the city; he was sure that they were the ones behind this. Why hadn't he told someone about them before?

_'…they were looking for something… I guess they couldn't find what they were looking for.'_

"Oh grandpa…" Yugi sobbed, rubbing his face with his sleeve, "You didn't deserve this… it wasn't you they wanted…"  
No. He knew Mr. Muto was innocent in this…  
In the pit of his stomach, Yugi had a feeling that he knew who they had been looking for... still he had no idea of the reason. Why else would that one have been hanging around the school for the past two days? They wanted _him._

Sighing with defeat, he pulled his school bag towards him to see if he had any food left from his packed lunch. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. He hadn't even been allowed into his house – as it was situated above the game shop - due to the police investigations; so he was still stuck in his school uniform. As he reached into his bag, he pulled out the box he thought was his lunchbox. Instead, it turned out to the box containing the Millennium Puzzle.  
He took the box out anyway and stared at it in his hands for a while. Maybe finishing off the puzzle would occupy his mind from the waiting...

Yugi attempted to clear his head, as he began to fit the final pieces of the Millennium Puzzle together. It was so near to completion: he hadn't realised it before, but now as it was taking shape, he could see that it resembled a mini Egyptian pyramid.

Soon he held the last piece in his hand, the very center piece with a huge eye carved into it. He ended up staring at it for a little while. It was strange to think that he was finally going to finish the puzzle he had been working on for about eight whole years…  
For a moment he hesitated, remembering how he had wanted his grandpa to watch him finish it. But he took a breath and held the pyramid shape tightly in his hand, before going ahead and wedging the final piece into the open gap…

_"Whosoever solves the Millennium Puzzle will be granted my dark knowledge and power."_

Yugi gasped and threw his head over both shoulders. He frowned to himself; he could have sworn he heard a voice. But there was nobody behind him.  
A burst of light caught the corner of his eye, and Yugi was shocked to find that a white glow was radiating from the Millennium Puzzle.  
"W-What is this?" he cried out, as the light shone brighter and engulfed him completely.

The same voice from before resounded again, repeatedly chanting a strange word. At least, Yugi thought it was a word.

_"Yu-Gi-Oh… Yu-Gi-Oh… Yu-Gi-Oh…"_


End file.
